Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 June 2016
01:00 or change all symbols into one 01:00 so you cna nuke a boss 01:00 I use Kratos + Vargas Sara to do that 01:00 as my subs 01:00 who cares abt bride sara when you can kill a boss before it attacks (yes) 01:00 you clearly haven't tried harder content 01:00 I don't need bride Sara friends already have Yap Friends 01:01 but i still have some mifune douglas karlbarbatos sefia eze segio miku folg agni knight lava sareas kira julius (current team isterio oguro layla febros alyut) should i switch something in my team or make an entirly new one ? 01:01 demon tell me what harder contentt? 01:01 10k heal for 10 LC means anything that doesn't kill you in 2 hits can't kill you 01:01 higher levels of Vargas trial? 01:01 hi lin 01:01 who cares about 10k heal if the boss does more damage then your health in one turn :( 01:01 Make new squads 01:01 hi lin 01:01 Hello 01:01 well adra 01:01 with what of that units sir :) 01:02 in that case you just can't win 01:02 K 01:02 bosses like that will not die in one mystic arte 01:02 time for 10+! 01:02 Hi lin. Thank you, I will take my leave now 01:02 demon its the closest thing you have 01:02 Kk 01:02 Gl 01:02 Hi mich, good morning 01:02 cheerleader summon time 01:02 Later guys 01:03 ew no 01:03 getting all4* for LP fodder 01:03 Seeya Strauss 01:03 why cheerleader 01:03 i want collete 01:03 you should do wind summon for Judith 01:03 Eze omni lead mifune sareas Julius isterio 01:03 I suppose I do want Marta but eh 01:03 cheerleader summon is limited too you know? 01:04 yeah, but I don't see the point in summoning for limited heroes if they're not amazing 01:04 Judith and Stahn are amazing 01:04 Tillith is level 60... 01:04 Eze mifune sareas Julius isterio Kayla alyut 01:05 Layla 01:05 Train them 01:05 okie :D 01:05 wich is the leader? 01:06 Eze of course 01:06 Omni 01:06 mfw only 1 5* in ToL 01:06 I got 2 5*s from beginner summon (y) 01:07 how am I supposed to cheese everything if I can only use Sara as a friend 01:07 Chuckie 01:07 thats the point. 01:07 you cant cheese everything with sara nor can yyou nuke everything 01:08 so in short. 01:08 do it normally (yes) 01:08 In universe, I'm literally being friendzoned by my own bride 01:08 Sara Brides vs Chuckie Brides 01:08 Adra pls I want to cheese everything 01:10 I wish I could stone on Vargas trial 01:10 I should continue my semi-hiatus 01:10 I've only got SR+ so far 01:10 Stone? 01:10 im at SR++ 01:10 cant go any firther 01:10 SR+? 01:10 TOL 01:10 sara vargas mystic arte 01:11 yikes, I'd imagine the difficulty would just going for UR 01:11 jump* 01:11 imagine people with full 6* squads 01:11 Oh well 01:11 Might as well attempt Maxwell 5/5 01:11 I can't imagine that, Yggdrasil is the only 6* I know exists 01:11 and he doesn't actually exist yet 01:12 is Tggrasil a Gacha unit or something? 01:12 Not all country has ToL game so this is bad 01:12 hes a dungeon reward 01:12 no, he's eventually a reward for the new dungeon 01:12 at stage 30 you will get him 01:12 and demon pls 01:12 the dungeon is already out 01:12 well no, at stage 30 you get the item to summon him 01:12 the summon itself isn't out 01:12 meh. I'm not that active in ToL so I probably won't get him/it 01:12 but on stage 10 you get a 4* yggdrasil 01:13 so he still exists 01:13 that's not a 6* 01:13 so I stand by my words 01:13 in any case, I got a job on reddit now 01:13 kek 01:13 Good job 01:13 you didnt say it had to be 6* 01:13 Whoa 01:13 But no pay 01:13 Element rate ups 01:13 I did 01:13 "Yggdrasil is the only 6* I know exists" 01:14 thats only saying you know hes the only 6* 01:14 the next line I say it doesn't exist yet 01:14 you just said yggdrasil dosent exist yet. 01:14 I did not 01:14 I said the 6* doesn't exist 01:14 scrolling up. 01:14 it's a matter of context 01:14 nanjiro what should i train 1st? 01:15 ... 01:15 aw crao 01:15 FH is tomorrow 01:15 I need to work on my job when I get home 01:15 Yggdrasil is only 3 * Nanjiro runs 01:15 I've been away from reddit for a long while, what's your job mich? 01:16 Eze omni then layla mifune sareas 01:16 also, tell tofu to bring back the tales of flairs, I want my rita back 01:16 What is "LC' 01:16 thank you :) 01:17 LC 01:17 is your skill gauge 01:17 something concerning FH 01:17 Mich has job as reddit but Yap no money to pay u �� 01:17 Oh ok 01:17 It's not REC 01:17 that's RCV 01:17 nyan 01:17 think of LC as yer BB gauge (Y) 01:17 it helps you gain points to use skills in battle 01:18 the stat is just the max of your LC gauge 01:18 Thanks Estrebel xp 01:18 Alright, I just need to find some Bride Sara friend and I'm done with dis game 01:19 I've been hoarding, I've got 5 so far I think 01:19 Find Chuckie Doll as a Friend then u will die CD 01:19 Lemme add one plox 01:19 nyan if you need a kanono i can borrow mine. 01:19 I don't think I can get their friend codes 01:20 Can Kanono cheese Maxwell? 01:20 not really 01:20 cheese? 01:20 i dont think so 01:20 she needs a few battles to get enough LC 01:20 Maxwell say cheese �� 01:20 but you can go for nuke ing her 01:20 Adra has the one that turns everything into circles 01:20 it was possible for me to activate kanono so i nuked maxwell 01:20 ok 01:21 Kannononono 01:21 she was almost ded 01:21 and then i killed her. 01:21 Back 01:21 you can add me too nyan, I generally use a Reala lead, but more importantly I have a Kratos sub 01:21 I dun even know what P Kannono and Kannono G do 01:21 Mills maxwell and Creator maxwell in ToL ! 01:21 Milla 01:22 P Kannono gives a random hero an aura for 10 LC 01:22 wut.\ 01:22 thats bad... 01:22 G doubles power of I believe slash and spell for 1 turn? 01:22 adra u wot 01:22 it's really good 01:22 10lc=1 aura. 01:22 Very bad ! 01:22 what if it went to the worst hero OwO 01:23 Yalll talkin about ToL now XD 01:23 yup 01:23 How much LC is the nuke Adra 01:23 if you have heroes with arte heal or AoE delay, it can be incredible 01:23 45. 01:23 Hm 01:23 its very diffiult to fill 01:23 I think I can stall for that 01:23 it's good if you got an OP friend though 01:23 id suggest you go with bride sara but if you dont do enough damage you might want kanono 01:23 inb4 back-to-back Genesis on nyan 01:23 kek 01:24 Yes they talking ToL Flash we r out of place or don't know what they r talking bout ! 01:24 I'm actually with Adra on this one, since Maxwell can heal you need damage 01:24 more importantly, you need to nuke her before she uses Endless 01:24 maxwell can use rue your weakness -15lc 01:24 Don't you get nuked by Endless 01:24 that said, if you had a bride sara friend, her LS provides a huge atk boost 01:24 only when she says I CLAIM IT FOR GRAND GAIA 01:25 then you have 4turns to kill her 01:25 that's how I lost the first 2 times 01:25 Oh 01:25 mich pls 01:25 death by Endless 01:25 I've never seen that text 01:25 deal more damage 01:25 Sacred Song loop 01:25 when I fought her she just spammed LC drain so I won ez 01:25 for me she spammed norm attack and genesis 01:25 Welcome to Tales of Lick Chat Lounge ������ 01:25 pls on my 3rd run she spammed that (Y) 01:25 Lel 01:25 Link 01:26 Adra can I add plz 01:26 but my kanono triggered twice with aura so im gd (yes) 01:26 ok sure 01:26 the brides are so good because they're all arte healers... 01:26 Gimme your id 01:26 in my 3 runs, she only used Sacred Song like once 01:26 Brave Frontier has took ToL too far! XD 01:26 its 01:26 add me too nyan 01:26 570885598 01:26 anyway, I'm more hype about PotK 01:26 Yeah it is Flash 01:26 ToL made the rewards hard to get :[ 01:26 433783221 01:27 Ill add you dog 01:27 dun worry nyan 01:27 Oh ya 01:27 hes your dog flash? 01:27 PotK has simpler tasks (Y) 01:27 So don't mess with them Flash 01:27 My ign is Banana since I didn't want to link my FB to this acc 01:27 XD 01:27 not just any dog 01:27 I'm the dawg 01:27 //shot 01:27 Adra, you're full 01:27 i have 15free slots 01:27 lol look who's 2popular 01:27 oh wait holdit. 01:28 Lel 01:28 or could it be my requests are full? 01:28 i have 30 of em 01:28 Friend request limit reached 01:28 Guess so 01:28 whats yr id? 01:28 ill add you 01:28 oh that's on you nyan 01:28 I am rking lance so I can get merit points from him XD 01:28 you sent too many friend requests 01:28 wad 01:28 nyan tell me your id 01:28 I only sent 1 and that's Dog 01:28 Hai Tyr 01:28 demon pls 01:28 U Demon Dog what color is your Dog , Pink ? 01:28 or wait maybe that means adra has too many pending requests 01:28 242853715 01:28 this means the persons requests slots are full 01:29 yo nan how did you know 01:29 sup guys 01:29 wut nyan 01:29 you call youself a ire? 01:29 I couldn't think of a name 01:29 At least I didn't call myself mustard 01:29 RIPPU 01:29 just use Nyanlime 01:29 i sent the request 01:29 i have 30 requests 01:29 >Banana 01:29 >"Is that Nyan?" 01:29 >Has two hawks as subs 01:29 >Yup 01:29 people are trying to get my kanono OwO 01:30 SHOOt 01:30 i pressed acceot not ddecline 01:30 just 30 minutes until the bonus popups that I need to clear for contracts 01:30 and then I'll have 2 of the bouquet sets complete 01:31 Nyanlime name in ToL is Minion ... Banana Banana Banana 01:31 * UltimateDemonDog stabs nan with a fluffy unicorn 01:31 Minions.. 01:31 LoL 01:31 the minions are the worst thing ever to exist in a movie 01:31 Awts Dog it hurts 01:32 and that's coming from the heart 01:32 Dispicable Me is my all time favourite movie, and I despise minions 01:32 Minions kicked the rest of the cast off a cliff and have their own movie 01:32 i dont really like dawgs 01:32 Rip I cant find Ultimate x.x 01:32 + they're everywhere 01:32 flash, that's my ToL code 01:32 I don't have any space on my friend list in BF 01:32 xD Why didn't you say dat in da first place 01:33 he did 01:33 because nyan asked 01:33 LoL 01:33 Lel well I cant read 01:33 what 01:33 oh right my lead is maxwell right now because I was doing the earth bonuses 01:33 Blast congrats 01:33 hey question 01:34 You've got anima pinky 01:34 why is Lance with and not earth in ToL 01:34 Pinku 01:34 wind* 01:34 because 01:34 hes a lance 01:34 lol 01:34 :P 01:34 lel 01:34 like I understand that there's no thunder, but it would make more sense to keep Lance as earth and make Eze wind 01:34 nan did you get your pink 01:34 Alice OE hype 01:34 ... 01:34 Flash Nova - 20 combo fixed damage 999,999 damage attack on all foes 01:34 screw Elza 01:35 possible to surviive? 01:35 Just getting merit points from the six heroes thingy XD 01:35 kurumi 01:35 wheres that froom 01:35 No 20 rs no pinku then I stop so much curse 01:35 Eneroth GQ 01:35 Hmm. 01:35 hi apollo 01:35 Hi. 01:35 kurumi is it from ezra? 01:35 lol 01:35 that is sad 01:35 no 01:35 its umm 01:35 aranvis? 01:35 Yeah 01:35 I'm at the red gate agni map. 01:35 Hai Apollo 01:36 Enquisotr Aranvis 01:36 01:36 thats easy 01:36 Sup. 01:36 you just focus target on aranvis 01:36 High Inquistor Aranvis 01:36 Hello Apollo 11 13 or 14 01:36 dont kill censure or admonish 01:36 err okai 01:36 well let err me brb 01:36 ...is has to be with avanis team right? 01:36 yeah 01:37 bring dual nyami 01:37 case solved 01:37 gonna be playing overwatch 01:37 or bring nyami nyala melina in the squad 01:37 (yes) 01:37 my ping words too 01:37 D: i hont have nyami or those other 2 D: 01:37 Adrastia lawyer hehehe case solved 01:37 lol 01:37 Lel 01:37 kurumi then just use avanis normal hitcount to norm attack focius on arnavis 01:37 well nan omni collection is not complete now 01:38 since he did not get pinku 01:38 Plops. 01:38 Use Selena instead 01:38 Omni 01:38 Zelnite GGC haipu 01:38 UHH UHHH UMMM 01:38 nanji pls 01:38 Heh. 01:38 friends are locked 01:38 he gonna steal your BB, your HP and yo items 01:39 you can only use avani LS 01:39 Blast in the future many omni will be released 01:39 not my items 01:39 ya know..? i think im better off doing Lin GQ 01:39 Listen up! I am the best idiot swordsman the world will ever see! Or whatever. 01:39 lel 01:39 :P 01:39 kurumi pls its ez 01:39 lins gq is hard. 01:39 ... 01:39 ... 01:39 so i should do Erzas? 01:39 ezras is the easiest 01:39 first? 01:39 .____. 01:40 Ezra Rules 01:40 Demonic Agitation is a walk in the park.... 01:40 That one was easy 01:40 Guys. 01:40 Yas? 01:40 Watch this game shut down in like... 01:40 a few months. 01:40 Hmm. 01:40 (ToL) 01:41 I love B.F. 01:41 best friends are awsome @Apollo 01:41 XD 01:41 ToL will basically be CC. 01:41 U love you're BF Apollo ? 01:41 Yes. 01:41 Boy Friend? 01:41 i need ONE more GEM 01:41 Hmm. 01:41 o.O 01:41 whaaa 01:41 Best friend. 01:41 LoL 01:42 does lin even help at all in her GQ? 01:42 Lel 01:42 nope 01:42 just negation 01:42 . _. , good negation? 01:42 nulifys on LS 01:42 She just doesn't know how to use her gun XD 01:42 ._ . , hnnnn 01:42 When Lin and Elise gets 6* ? 01:42 never 01:42 Ikr 01:43 is "HNNNGGG' like someone cringing? 01:43 Yep. 01:43 no 01:43 ahh 01:43 ohh 01:43 its liek someone going to the toilet 01:43 Omg hax in the arena this guy has 5 Gazias o.o 01:43 come on guys... make up your minds 01:43 Bestie goddess. 01:43 @Adra^ 01:43 . -. , Adra 01:43 O.o 01:43 HAXXXXXXXXXXX 01:43 Lel I beat em doe 01:43 Bugs 01:43 lol 01:43 secretly grah wearing a gazia costume 01:44 Haha. 01:44 No it was legit hax 01:44 inb4 editted 01:44 ���� 01:44 5 gazias 01:44 did you got a pic 01:44 blast = nanji 2.0 01:44 Screenshot flash 01:44 No because I can upload a pic on me tablet yet .-. 01:44 lol 01:44 I don't haz Ifrad 01:44 Just use Imgur. 01:45 is aheago considered a bad word @Mich? 01:45 I usez kindle fireeeee 01:45 Eeew 01:45 Hmm. 01:45 Hi Ephraim San 01:45 Hai Ephraim 01:45 hello nanjiro dono 01:45 hello flash 01:45 LoL 01:45 XD 01:46 hi ephy 01:46 hello adra 01:46 can i get a greeting 01:46 no. 01:46 jk 01:46 hello krumi 01:46 .- . 01:46 hai kurumi 01:46 hey 01:46 and hay 01:46 Hello everyone. 01:46 sup ephraim-kun 01:46 Everyone but Kuru. 01:46 * Deserthackabilly runs 01:46 * Kurumi Kirigaya rips off desert's mustache 01:46 Hey guys this is Markiplier here. 01:46 free waxing^ 01:47 xD 01:47 ���� 01:47 Hey guys, vanoss here, just wanted you all to know these AWSOME T-shirts im selling on my online store 01:47 b.... 01:47 Ooh. 01:47 Was it Dman or Doggo that worked very hard on that mustache for me.. 01:47 Dman did the moustache 01:47 I did the blue 01:47 BUT SOME ONE WORKED VERY HARD ON IT! 01:48 Hey Adra 01:48 What was your ign again on ToL 01:48 Savage 01:48 well 01:48 Wait Elsa is calling me brb we will sing let it go can't hold back anymore ! 01:48 Thanks Doggo. 01:48 they are just gonna have to work very hard again :p 01:48 oh right i forgot to check my TOL 01:48 my name is the same as here. 01:48 I also did a version of the moustache but dman did it faster so that's the one that was used 01:48 nyan....sit on onii-sans lap :3 01:48 I think you might need to add again 01:48 i just need one more azure sphere 01:48 onii sans? 01:49 not onii chan? 01:49 * FlashTheMelody Error Sans activated 01:49 meh, chan makes it sound cuter, but san is the proper way i think 01:49 except chan = weeb 01:49 comic sans more like comic chans 01:49 ... 01:49 Ye, for some reason Adra isn't on my FL anymore 01:49 * UltimateDemonDog gets up and walks out 01:49 is your profile picture Zwei from RWBY? 01:50 ...who, me? 01:50 RWBY is amazing 01:50 yea you 01:50 RWBY lol 01:50 I know literally nothing about rwby 01:50 .---- . well okay then 01:51 RWBY is pretty great 01:51 rwby is decent 01:51 not the besyt 01:51 *best 01:51 but it cost a lot to fund it i thiink, thats why chapter 4 hasnt come out yet 01:51 i mean volume 4 01:51 but still, tons of fan fics to read 01:51 Naruto is amazin too 01:51 *couch* snow on the roses*cough* 01:51 naruto is good 01:51 * Ephraim-kun slaps flash 01:51 lel 01:51 i stopped watching it 01:51 no. 01:51 got to 01:51 Kaguya reborn finally come out 01:51 how do you say it.... 01:52 there is only one good anime 01:52 It Shonen jumped off my watch list 01:52 ;D 01:52 Cory in the House? 01:52 ^ 01:52 ^^ 01:52 * FlashTheMelody OwwtfomfgshejustslappedmewowifeelsooooohurthalpmeXD 01:52 * Adrastia drinks myulk 01:52 OOHHH he need some milk 01:52 Hm 01:52 Might as well pull for starter summon 01:52 * FlashTheMelody eats glass 01:52 Also Adra, you might need to add again. You're not on FL 01:52 One piece DB Super Naruto Shippuden Great Anima 01:52 its not over 01:52 ANIMA!! 01:53 /turns into jellal 01:53 ..fail 01:53 NYAN PLS 01:53 have you even accepted my request 01:53 * FlashTheMelody Lel 01:53 Pretty sure I accepted it 01:53 hiatus x hiatus is a good anime 01:53 that means you didnt 01:53 i mean... 01:53 it says your in 01:53 hunter x hunter 01:53 kiss x onee-chan is pretty great.... 01:53 Liberty Mutual. 01:53 ahem 01:53 OHHH 01:53 I dunno then 01:53 Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 01:54 as long it aint kiss x sis 01:54 monster musu--- 01:54 and Radukai Kishi No Calvary 01:54 * UltimateDemonDog iss shot 01:54 i love both 01:54 lets not forget the best, Zero No Tsukaima 01:54 nope i need to send again 01:54 ...maybe infinite stratos 01:54 iactuallyreallylikethemanga 01:54 date a live? 01:54 Hunter x Hunter Meruem is the Strongest ant king 01:54 Mereum is a ant? 01:54 nanjiro 01:54 i thought he was a deformed pokemon... 01:54 King ant 01:54 he's the only king .-. 01:54 Attack on Titan 01:54 xD 01:54 01:55 ok flash 01:55 your just going to un wanted terroritory now 01:55 * Kurumi Kirigaya points the door 01:55 if you will 01:55 tfw you have so little LP you can't even max a hawk 01:55 Oh 01:55 I mistook refuse for accept 01:55 LEL 01:55 That's ok. Nobody cares about me anyway :D 01:55 I don't like how refuse is on the left 01:55 Inquistors shadow nuke entire team 01:55 jojo is best anime 01:55 with Aaron SBB 01:55 osha approves 01:55 * FlashTheMelody goes out door 01:55 Jo-jo's Biazzare adventure? 01:55 ye 01:55 * Kurumi Kirigaya closes the door 01:55 thats to 01:56 "Bizzare" 01:56 nah, the other jojo 01:56 * Kurumi Kirigaya gives my self a high five 01:56 * FlashTheMelody eats door 01:56 Hah. 01:56 * Adrastia needs milk 01:56 "Everyday Life of Jojo" 01:56 anyone got milk 01:56 im out again :( 01:56 Jojo no Nichijou 01:56 i have almond milk 01:56 I got rice milk 01:56 Adra, re-add plz 01:56 This Anime is Great Bible Black , I need some Magic Spells 01:56 meep 01:56 I have Seaweed 01:56 i forgot yr id 01:56 i need yr id 01:56 it's uhh 01:57 nanjiro 01:57 no. 01:57 No. 01:57 blast, Phineas and Ferb is so old now... 01:57 ? 01:57 No. 01:57 o.o 01:57 242853715 01:57 thanks nyab <# 01:57 That's not my GL ID btw 01:57 hmm 01:57 for BF 01:57 F****NG GOD, I KEEP GETTING BUFF WIPED AND BB WIPED 01:58 * Kurumi Kirigaya smashes phone 01:58 XD 01:58 doesnt matter anymore now nyan 01:58 gais 01:58 Follow the rules kurumi! 01:58 the best anime is... 01:58 i censored it.... 01:58 sword art online! 01:58 * Ephraim-kun is shot 01:58 Cory in the House plz 01:58 ... 01:58 * FlashTheMelody just continues getting merit points from GGC 01:58 * Kurumi Kirigaya opens a closet 01:58 requets ent 01:58 Ephraim...go back in 01:58 Ok 01:58 request sent 01:58 nah 01:58 then come back out 01:59 oo a closet 01:59 There we go 01:59 accepted 01:59 * Adrastia goes inside the closet and cuddles inside 01:59 ...what are you even cuddiling? 01:59 the air? 01:59 * FlashTheMelody eats closet 01:59 you cant EAT a closet 01:59 why did it become so dark? 01:59 Ok 01:59 I got this 01:59 you simply break it 01:59 I will destroy Maxwell 01:59 im leaving, this chat is becoming weird. 01:59 lol 01:59 Nanjiro burns adrastia in the closet 02:00 lol 02:00 well since everyone here has at least a anime type picture i will be one as well XD 02:01 NYAN YOU WENT THERE 02:01 * Kurumi Kirigaya tosses out the pork 02:01 WEK WEK WEK WEK 02:01 what we've all been thinking all along 02:01 ._. this chat 02:01 im gonna Rs GUYS :d 02:01 it's glorious 02:01 can I come back in or? 02:01 Ok 2016 06 16